Widespread industrial use is made of optoelectronic components such as for instance light-emitting diodes or photodiodes. Examples of the features which encouraged the widespread use of such components are their high efficiency and resistance to external stresses and environmental influences. For example, optoelectronic components may for instance resist moisture or heat well and are also resistant to mechanical stresses if suitably designed. In addition to being highly efficient, optoelectronic components also have a long service life, are compact and may be configured in many different ways as well as being capable of production with comparatively low manufacturing costs. A crucial factor for many of the above-stated characteristics is often the housing of the optoelectronic component, by which particular care is therefore generally set.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component which is resistant to ageing and a method of producing such an optoelectronic component.